With the wide adoption of video capturing devices, such as smartphones, millions of videos are generated and made available for streaming every day. These devices are also connected to the Internet, making them a convenient place to stream and consume video content online. Together with traditional video content, such as movies and TV shows, Internet based video streaming has generated a significant portion of today's Internet traffic. Together with the popularity of video streaming services, several business models have been proposed. In advertisement (AD) supported video on demand (VOD) streaming services, some ADs are skippable, which gives users an option to skip the video AD after a certain duration (e.g. a few seconds).